


A Night Out

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared goes to an underground sex club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

He walked into the dark underground bar, his black jeans tight against his ass. They were ripped and torn in spots, just from wear and tear. His black tee was pulled tight across his chest, muscles rippiling through the material. The sleeves were short and had small studs in silver around the edges. His hair hung in messy waves and curls from the misty rain and humidity outside.

 

His eyes were lined in thick black eyeliner, his wrists decorated with silver and black bracelets. He walked to the small bar in the corner. The bartender smiled when he swaggered up. 

 

"What can I get ya?" he asked.

 

"Scotch on the rocks," Jared answered.

 

The bartender poured him the drink and sat it in front of him, winking at Jared as he picked up the glass.

 

He flashed his bright smile. "Yeah, anything good going on tonight?"

 

"We have a lot of new faces in here tonight. One of 'em's really pretty. Got a mouth on him that just begs and pleads for a thick cock."

 

Jared smiled. "Where is he?" 

 

The bartender thumbed over his shoulder to the back room that was strictly members only. And you had to have a lot of money to be a member for access to the "Cave", as they called it.

 

Jared picked up his drink and headed around the bar and toward the room. He pulled back the thin black sheer over the door and headed inside. He stood still looking around letting his eyes adjust to the darkness surrounding him before he ambled in further. The last thing that he wanted to do was stumble across a group of people on the floor and end up with his nose in someone's ass that he had no interest in.

 

He looked over to the wall of pain, and the sight that he saw made his cock twitch...after his jaw hit the floor.

 

Jared set his drink down and walked over to the man dressed in black leather chaps holding a small hand held whip. There was a man standing completely naked, arms over his head, chained to the wall behind him. His feet were spread eagle also chained to the wall at his ankles. The man in chaps had the whip pressed underneath the chin of...Jensen? 

 

Jared snatched the whip from his hand, grabbed the man and spun him around. "I suggest you make yourself scarce!" he snarled. Jared's hulking figure against the man's medium frame won out. The man turned tail and left.

 

"Jared!" Jensen gasped, "what are you...?" 

 

Jared smacked Jensen's hip with the whip. "Shut your fucking mouth. Did I give you permission to talk? To make ANY sound?"

 

Jensen shook his head. Jared stepped close. "Good boy," he whispered, his lips pressing against his cool skin. Jared ran the back of his hand along Jensen's hard cock. He moaned, his head thrashing back into the wall behind him.

 

Jared smacked his face, then pressed his large hand around his neck with light pressure. "Don't make a sound."

 

Jared slid his lips across Jensen's collar bone. "You taste like salt and honey, Jen. Makes me wonder what your cock tastes like." Jensen's entire body shuddered. Jared smiled against his skin. "Now, I will allow you to nod or shake your head. Don't make a sound. Do you understand me?" 

 

Jensen nodded. 

 

Jared pet his head gently. "Good boy, Jensen. You're learning. Now what I want to know is, would you like me to suck your cock?"

 

Jensen shook his head.

 

"Would you like me to fuck you? Stick my thick cock up that tight little ass of yours?"

 

Jensen shook his head.

 

Jared grinned. "Would you like me to whip you?"

 

Jensen closed his eyes and nodded. Jared smacked his face again. "Look at me!" he said forcefully. "Would you like me to whip you?"

 

Jensen looked Jared right in the eyes and nodded his head. Jared went to his knees and unbuckled the cuffs around Jensen's ankles, he slowly slid his tongue up the front of his leg, swirling and sucking against the soft flesh of the inside of his thigh. He licked a wet stripe up Jensen's cock, his lips sliding down over the tip, sucking the head into his mouth, his tongue swiping across the slit. Jensen made the mistake of thrusting his hips forward.

 

Jared let Jensen's cock fall from his mouth with a slick pop, reached up and unbuckled his bonds and with one swift move, turned him around and slammed him face first into the wall, holding him by the base of his neck. He latched the cuffs around his wrists again. The sound of the small whip smacking into the tender flesh of Jensen's ass resounded through the small room. Jared drew his arm back, landing another across him. Jensen was moaning quietly, his hips grinding against the wall.

 

Jared yanked him slightly away from the wall. "Don't. Move. Again. You can only get off when I tell you that you can come, you understand me? Only when I tell you." Then Jensen was back against the wall. "Gonna teach you to behave Jen, make you mind me."

 

Jared smacked his ass with the whip again, again, and again. Jensen's chest was heaving, his breaths fast and hard. 

 

"You're such a whore for pain, is that it Jen? You like being tied up, tied down? You like someone else taking charge? Well guess what? I like taking charge. I'm gonna make you mine Jen, something I've wanted to do since the day I first looked at those perfect cock sucking lips. Wanted to fuck that mouth for the last two years."

 

Jensen closed his eyes, his reslove not to move, speak or even moan was becoming harder.

 

Jared moved up against Jensen's body, his jean covered erection brushing against his tight ass, the soft material of his tshirt grazing his back. 

 

Jared's hand snaked around to Jensen's cock. But what he felt wasn't Jared's hand. The cool, smooth, hard rubber cock ring slid easily down his cock as Jared had somehow managed to not only pull the ring from what seemed like an invisible sex toy box, but it was lubed. Jensen felt him slide down his body as Jared got to his knees behind him.

 

Jensen nearly came unglued as he felt Jared spread his cheeks. Jensen moaned as Jared's tongue breached his hole, his body jerking from the feel of the hot wet heat of Jared's hot mouth on him.

 

"You like that?" Jared cooed, "you like how I lick you open?"

 

Jensen nodded, almost violently.

 

He slid one of his massive, thick long fingers inside him, Jensen's ass clenching against the intrusion. Jared began to lick and lap at his hole again, wiggling his tongue inside along with his finger.

 

Jensen began to shake.

 

Jared slid his hand between his thighs, lightly touching the cock ring...and then it began to shake, to vibrate. "Oh GOD Jay!!!" he whimpered. Jared pulled his finger free and stood, his hand smacking down on the bare soft flesh of Jensen's ass. 

 

"I thought I told you not to speak! I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut!" he growled as his hand repeatedly smacked down, over and over on his slowly reddening cheeks. "You're gonna learn some control Jensen, you're gonna learn if it takes me all night."

 

The buzzing of the cock ring echoed through out the room, mixed in with the moaning and panting of the other couples in the room in various positons and stages of their own sexual pleasures.

 

"Jen, I'm gonna take you to new heights, make you want to scream...but don't you do it Jensen. Don't you make a sound, or I'll stop. I'll leave you tied up here with explicit instructions for no one to touch you. I'll leave your ass here all weekend. They'll listen to me too, they'll leave you here all night, all day. The cock ring snug around your thick dick, buzzing and vibrating. You'll need to come, you'll feel like you're dying because you can't."

 

Jensen's body was trembling, the need to move - to get some friction against his blood red, slightly leaking cock was causing him to feel light headed. He felt dizzy, his body begging for release.

 

"You want to move Jensen? You want me to suck your cock?"

 

Jensen was nodding, he was begging and pleading with his eyes, with the nod of his head. 

 

"You're learning, pretty boy. You keep this up, and I'll let you come. I'll take that cock ring off and I'll suck you so far down my throat, swallow your dick, your come...then I'll fuck you into next week."

 

Jensen felt Jared go to his knees again behind him, felt his body being spread open again. Jared's tongue breached his body again. Jensen started to shake, his eyes rolling back. His head fell forward against the cool wall, his legs spreading wider, his ass slowly moving back against Jared's face. Wanting more of him inside his body. Needing more, needing release.

 

Jared moved away, Jensen muffled a whimper. "Gonna open you up baby," Jared said quietly. "Gonna get you ready for my cock. Make you see stars."

 

And Jensen felt something hard start to slide inside his body. Something that felt...grooved. The stretch of his body, the burn - then his muscles would relax, and Jared would slide the thing in further. The next bump was slightly larger than the last. Jensen felt his body stretching, opening, burning once again.

 

"You like dildo's Jen? You like the idea of me shoving this so far up your ass that you want to beg for more, want to beg for me to be inside you?" he asked as he pulled it out so that only the smooth tip was nestled inside him. Jared slid it inside him again, over the two rungs that had already been forced inside. Then the third.

 

"You think you can take it all inside Jen-boy? The last rung on this thing is almost as big as my cock," he smiled against the back of his thigh. "You should know that I fucked myself open with this very toy before I came out tonight."

 

Jensen thrust his hips backwards, the groan so low in his throat that Jared pulled the dildo from him, stood and unbuckled his belt, slipping it from the loops an doubling it over in his hand. The sound of the leather against Jensen's ass echoed through out the room. Smack after smack resonated off of the walls in the small area.

 

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny...such a fucking whore for a big dick," he said as he popped the button on his jeans, lowering his zipper. He pulled his hard cock out and pressed is against Jensen's well-prepared hole and thrust inside with one powerful snap of his hips.

 

The sound of Jared's thighs and balls smacking, pounding into Jensen's ass was overtaking the other sounds of pleasure in the room. His moans and gasps were whispering against Jensen's neck. "Gonna fuck you till you can't breathe," he rasped. "You like that? You like my dick inside you?" Jared asked, his hips snapping back and forth as he pounded his cock harder and harder into Jensen.

 

Jared felt his balls start to tighten, his orgasm approaching. He reached around to Jensen's cock and just as he spurted inside of him, he pulled the cock ring off of his dick. Jensen exploded. His cock sprayed load after load against the wall, his body shuddered and shook, he screamed out as his orgasm racked his body, and he spiraled into darkness, and he fell limp, his body hanging from the cuffs that were buckled tightly around his wrists.

 

~*~

 

Jensen blinked his eyes against the assault of the sunlight creeping through the window. He was stretched out in his bed, in his room, in his condo. He felt the bed shift and turned his head to the left.

 

"Happy anniversary baby," Jared smiled as he leaned in and kissed him deeply. "Did you enjoy your fantasy last night?"

 

Jensen chuckled. "I think the fact that I blacked out should tell you that I did."

 

"You scared the shit outta me when you didn't wake up, but since you were still breathing, I just brought your heavy ass home."

 

Jensen chuckled again. "Jared?"

 

"What?"

 

"Thank you, last night was...amazing. It was everything I imagined and more."

 

"Baby, if I'd known about your kinky streak, it woulda happened a long time ago," Jared grinned. 

 

"Well, you gonna tell me your fantasy?" Jensen asked.

 

Jared laughed. "You sure you're ready for that?" 

 

"As long as I don't have to put on a cheerleader outfit and jump around with pom-pom's...I'm game baby."

 

Jared smirked. "Well, now that you mention it..."

 

 

Part two coming soon....


End file.
